Back to December
by rachelrocks725
Summary: This is my first songfic. Heather sees Alejandro at one of Chris's parties. Will Alejandro forgive her? *Back to December by Taylor Swift*


**Hola! I'm doing my very first songfic. I think it's a songfic I'm not sure… Anyway here we go. This is dedicated to my friend who happens to hate Taylor Swift which is the singer of Back to December which is the song I'm using. She is crazy! This song is awesome! Try listening to the song while reading!**

I don't want to go. I want to stay home with my warm blanket and soft pillow. I want to stay and cry my eyes out but I know that I need to go and talk to him. I need to fix it. So here I am in the limo on the way to the party. I walk into the room and immediately lock eyes with him. The DJ starts to play one of my favorite songs but unfortunately I need to talk to Alejandro.

I walk over to him. I notice that his hair has started to grow out. He looked hurt in his eyes but other than that he looked almost the same as he was before. "Alejandro!" I call out but he walks away.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me__  
__How's life, tell me how's your family__  
__I haven't seen them in a while__  
__You've been good, busier than ever__  
__We small talk, work and the weather__  
__Your guard is up and I know why_

"Wait!" I call out. " What?" He asked. " I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I ever let you into my heart!" He shouted storming to the other side of the room.

_Cause the last time you saw me__  
__Still burned in the back of your mind__  
__You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

" I'm sorry. I really am. I thought it was a lie. I shouldn't have tricked you and if I had the money I would give you it," I cried " If I could I would go back and change it but I can't!"

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I'd go back to December all the time__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright__  
__I go back to December all the time_

"Heather," He started " I really loved you. It was least I thought it was…" How do I sleep at night knowing I broke his heart for a million bucks?_  
_  
_These days I haven't been sleeping__  
__Staying up playing back myself leaving__  
__When your birthday passed and I didn't call__  
__And I think about summer, all the beautiful times__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side and__  
__Realized I loved you in the fall__  
__And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind__  
__You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

"It can be real! I want it to be real! Please! I really need you. I'm sorry for that day. I wanted to be single, to not have to share my glory but that freedom was nothing but missing you,"

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I'd go back to December all the time__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to December all the time___

" Well you made your decision. Money over love so that's the way it will stay," He told me. UGHHHHH! " Those tears on the volcanoe, they weren't because of loosing the money they were because of loosing you. I do love you," I cried." I miss you! I promise you we can make it work! Just give me a chance,"

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right__  
__And how you held me in your arms that September night,__  
__The first time you ever saw me cry__  
__Maybe this is wishful thinking__  
__Probably mindless dreaming__  
__If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

"Please Alejandro! I can't change the past but I wish I could. But if you can't forgive me I guess I'll just leave. I understand but I just want you to know I'm sorry,"__

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't__  
__So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I'd go back to December__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and__  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and__  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and__  
__I go back to December all the time_

" Stay," I heard Alejandro stay. I ran up to him and he gave me huge hug. "Me amor, you have no idea how many nights I sat awake hoping you would apologize. I never stopped loving you," The latino said. I responded by pressing my lips against his.

And I go back to December all the time…

**Hey guys so did you like it? Sorry it's my first songfic so review! **


End file.
